Evil Clearing
by Judie-Firefox
Summary: Evil lurks around every corner. Sometimes, it comes when you least expect it! Rosekit and Aquakit have a prophecy that can either end the clans or save them from the reckless vilin. Will they save the clans or will they fall?
1. allegiances

**Hello, and welcome to my story. I deleted the other ones because I just wanted to focus on one story. This is going to have a sequel. So yeah XD. Right now, enjoy the clan cat names. If you want to give me name ideas please do so. So anyways enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the warrior cats, Erin Hunter does. I just own the characters in the story!**

* * *

RiverClan…

Leader- Leafstar: A dappled tom cat with white flecks around his ears and tail.

Deputy- Lionfur: A creamy tom cat.

_Apprentice- Birdpaw_

Medicine Cat- Stonefur: A solid dark gray tom cat.

Warriors…

Foxfur: A tabby tom cat.

_Apprentice- Bramblepaw_

Eaglefeather: A gray she-cat with darker flecks.

Dusttalon: A dusty brown tom cat.

Lizardtail: A tabby tom cat with black patches.

Rocknose: A brown tom cat.

_Apprentice- Featherpaw_

Cherryblossom: A light brown she-cat with darker spots.

Bluepelt: A blue she-cat.

Eclipsefate: A black she-cat with silver patches.

_Apprentice- Hopepaw_

Clawheart: A dark ginger tom cat.

Goldenclaw: A golden tom cat.

Apprentices…

Birdpaw: A light brown tabby she-cat with a golden left paw.

Bramblepaw: A brown tom cat.

Featherpaw: A white tom cat with black patches.

Hopepaw: A white she-cat.

Queens…

Primerose: A red-brown she-cat. Mother to Leafstar's kits: Rosekit and Aquakit.

Darkfeather: A black she-cat.

Elders…

Graypelt: A gray tom cat.

WindClan…

Leader- Petalstar: A tabby she-cat.

Deputy- Thymesong: A black tom cat with white ears.

Medicine Cat- Gentlewind: A pale gray tom cat with a white underbelly.

_Apprentice- Leafpaw_

Warriors..

Hawkfeather: A gray she-cat with white patches.

_Apprentice- Stonepaw_

Boulderdash: A swift tabby tom cat.

Thornheart: A silver tom cat with a white tip for tail.

Lilyleaf: A brown she-cat with white paws.

Twilightmoon: A creamy she-cat.

Firebreeze: A dark ginger tom cat with a fire-like pelt.

_Apprentice- Orangepaw_

Blackvelvet: A ebony black tom cat.

Angelgaze: A dark brown she-cat.

Runningwind: A black tom cat.

Apprentices…

Leafpaw: A calico she-cat.

Stonepaw: A gray tom cat.

Orangepaw: A orange tom cat with white ears.

Queens…

Waterflow: A blue she-cat. Mother to Runningwind's kit: Blackkit.

Nightwillow: A black she-cat.

Minifox: A small tabby she-cat with a black left paw.

Elders…

Fallentree: A muddy brown tom cat.

Treeleap: A bracken colored tom cat.

ThunderClan…

Leader- Dirtstar: A dirty brown tom cat.

Deputy- Iceheart: A silver tom cat with white patches.

_Apprentice- Patchpaw_

Medicine Cat- Shineheart: A golden she-cat.

_Apprentice- Lionpaw_

Warriors…

Heathergaze: A beautiful calico she-cat.

Brownfur: A dark brown tom cat.

_Apprentice- Squirrelpaw_

Fatelight: A dark gray she-cat, almost black.

Littleriver: A dark brown striped tom cat.

Dustclaw: A dusty brown tom cat.

Fireblaze: A dark ginger tom cat.

Silverwing: A silver she-cat with white patches.

Boldfang: A black tom cat.

_Apprentice- Gingerpaw_

Morningflower: A calico she-cat.

Flowertail: A Toirtishshell she-cat.

Sharptooth: A tabby tom cat.

Apprentices…

Patchpaw: A white tom cat with dark brown patches.

Lionpaw: A massive creamy tom cat.

Squirrelpaw: A small brown-and-white spotted she-cat.

Gingerpaw: A ginger tom cat.

Queens…

Sunfall: A golden she-cat. Mother to Sharptooth's kits: Thornkit and Deathkit.

Elders…

Mudstrike: A muddy brown tom cat.

ShadowClan…

Leader- Fangstar: A tabby tom cat with white patches.

_Apprentice- Cloudpaw_

Deputy- Mintheart: A silver she-cat.

Medicine Cat- Cheetahsong: A dinstinctive spotted she-cat.

Warriors…

Jayflight: A blue tom cat.

Greenleaf: A pale gray tom cat.

_Apprentice- Hazelpaw_

Mousetail: A dark gray tom cat.

Songstream: A white she-cat.

Tigerfur: A tiger striped tom cat.

Whitespot: A black she-cat with a white spot on her back.

_Apprentice- Streampaw_

Swiftfire: A dark ginger tom cat.

Minnowsplash: A white she-cat.

Splashpelt: A light gray she-cat with white stripes.

_Apprentice- Juniperpaw_

Honeypelt: A ginger she-cat.

Borageclaw: A black tom cat.

Apprentices…

Cloudpaw: A white tom cat.

Hazelpaw: A dark gray she-cat.

Streampaw: A silver she-cat.

Juniperpaw: A black tom cat.

Queens…

Raspberrywhisper: A red-brown she-cat.

Elders…

Moonsong: A gray she-cat.

Whisperwind: A white tom cat with black patches.


	2. Chapter 1: POV Blitz

**Snowfrost: Welcome to the prologue! Oh, I should probably tell you that I don't own the warrior cats,**

**Tigerstar: Good radiance! **

**Snowfrost: *Shoots him with a bow and arrow* He's gone!**

**Blitz: YAY! No more Tigerstar!Tigerstar: I HEARD THAT!**

**Blitz: *Yelps* **

**Snowfrost: SHUT-UP! Now enjoy Chapter 1!**

**Tigerstar: Someone's bitchy today.**

**Blitz: I would run if I was you.**

**Tigerstar: Why?**

**Snowfrost: *Gets out grenade***

**Blitz: That's why…**

**Tigerstar: AHHH!!! *Runs, Snowfrost hot on his heals***

**Blitz: Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**

**POV Blitz**

Chapter 1

Blitz was a medium sized tabby tom cat. His piercing yellow eyes made him seem scary so everyone kinda backed off on him, even though he was very timid and shy. Kajo was his father, Lian was his mother. He got his looks from her but his piercing yellow eyes from his father. His father was a big black tom cat. Everyone backed off him because he was scary. His yellow eyes glowed whenever you said anything about Death. He was the type of cat that didn't have any feeling but for Lian. Lian was a small tabby she-cat. She had baby blue eyes and was so different from his father. Lian didn't like the sound of Death and would do anything to get away from it. They were totally different and yet, they matched perfectly. Blitz wondered the rouge camp in search of his best friend Kino. He found his white tabby friend and came up to him. "Hi Kino!" He exclaimed.

Kino looked over at him. "Oh, hi Blitz." He said dazed. He was staring at a black-and-white patched she-cat.

Blitz chuckled. "Looking at Clover again I see." He stated the obvious. He was well aware that Kino liked her, even if he didn't show it.

Kino looked at him, shocked. "How'd you know?" He asked quietly.

"I kinda figured you liked her," Blitz stated. "It was just a lucky guess."

Kino shook his head. "I don't only like her, I love her." He whispered. Blitz never understood love, for he'd never loved anyone really.

"Then, go talk to her!" He chimed, trying to help his friend. Kino looked over at him, bewildered. "C'mon, I know you can do it! Just start a conversation!" Blitz tried to encourage his friend.

Kino nodded his head. "Thanks Blitz!" He meowed and walked over to Clover. Blitz smiled to himself, knowing that he helped his friend out.

"Blitz!" A voice mewed from behind him. He turned around and purred.

"Cascade!" He chimed, smiling at his other best friend. Cascade was a small yellow tabby she-cat. She had lime green eyes and was always cheerful. She always had some emotion in her eyes that Blitz couldn't detect. They touched noses and purred together. "And how have you been Cascade?" He asked when they stopped purring,

Cascade smiled. "I'm very fine, thanks for asking!" She mewed excitedly. She loved Blitz and wished she could tell him but she was nervous. _What if he rejected me? _She thought. _Would we still be friends? _She shook the thought away and smiled. "Do you want to hunt?" She asked.

Blitz looked at her. "Sure," he smiled. He's been wanting to hunt but never got a chance to. They both walked out of the camp with a smile on their face.

* * *

**Snowfrost: Well, they're ya have it!**

**Tigerstar: That sucks, I wasn't in this!**

**Blitz: *Glares at Tigerstar* And your not even in this story!! **

**Tigerstar: *Glares at Snowfrost* What!Snowfrost: Don't worry, you'll be in it. Just it will take a while!**

**Blitz: You were supposed to play along!!! **

**Snowfrost: oops! Sorry. Do you want to know what happens next?Blitz: Uh, yea!**

**Tigerstar: Yes!**

**Snowfrost: Sorry, I can't tell you. Please review! Push the little button below! That's my old friend "Bob the review button" So click it please!**


End file.
